


before we go our seperate ways

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [23]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The war is over, and Dorothea knows that she, Byleth, and Hanneman have their own individual callings. That makes it all the more urgent that they figure things out before they pursue them.





	before we go our seperate ways

**Author's Note:**

> dorothea and hanneman have really good supports, okay, this threesome is good

Dorothea wonders if the three of them are ever going to address what’s going on between them, or if she’s going to have to be the one to do something about it. With the war winding down and everyone settling into their own lives, she knows that she won’t have many more chances to make sure that this happens.

Her former professor is very busy at times, following along with whatever Edelgard needs her to do, but for the most part, she remains at the monastery right now. A lot of them do, while they look for their place in the new world, and the monastery is the only permanent home Byleth has ever had. She’s spending a lot of time there now, but only time will tell where the post-war efforts will bring her.

That’s not mentioning the fact that Dorothea has her own goals and she can’t afford to waste too much time idling around Garreg Mach and reminiscing in her dorm room, even if it is the most convenient place to spend time with Hanneman. He still spends as much time in his office as ever, though even he is planning to move on eventually, with the opening of a new research institute on the horizon.

The two of them are sort of, mostly involved, though they still haven’t worked out all of the details. After nearly getting engaged a time or two, he always had his reasons for backing out, and Dorothea understands his hesitation because she has the same reasons for wanting to hold back. Both of them have grown attached to Byleth, and the idea of entering a relationship without addressing that seems wrong.

Dorothea cares a lot about both of them, and she wants to do more than just  _ address _ things. If they all care about each other, she sees no reason why they can’t make that work out. So before they all have to go their separate ways, she has to find a way to get them all together. Fortunately for her, she has a vague idea of how to go about this, she just has to hope that Hanneman either won’t see through it, or will at least pretend not to and go along with it, and that Byleth will be willing to participate, and not think it strange that Dorothea is so involved.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” she asks. “Everything that happened with the professor, after we won the war.”

“You mean how her hair and eyes changed back to how they used to be, right?” replies Hanneman. “I’m very curious, but Her Majesty said it’s best not to question it, so I’m not sure if I’d be allowed to research that.”

“And when has anything like that ever stopped you?” she teases. “What if I could get Byleth to agree to let you take a look and see what’s changed?”

“I doubt you could get her to agree to something like that.”

“You’re never this much of a quitter, you know,” Dorothea says. “You’re only hiding your enthusiasm. Let’s at least try, okay?”

“It’s not like you to want to be this involved in my research. What are you after, Dorothea?”

She winks. “Let’s just pretend that I’m not after anything. Let’s pretend I’ve always been your enthusiastic little assistant, and keep it at that, okay?”

“I can always tell when you’re scheming...but I’ll go along with it, since you asked so nicely, and I could never  _ really _ turn down a chance for research. Though, something tells me we won’t actually get much work done.”

“Just leave everything to me,” she replies, not confirming or denying his suspicions.

~X~

“Don’t you want to know what’s really been going on?”

“I appreciate the offer, but wouldn’t Hanneman want to ask me personally?” asks Byleth. “It’s strange that he would ask you to do it for him.”

“Well, I’ve been helping him out a little here and there, and I think he thought I might be able to broach the subject a little more delicately, so I was the right one for the job,” Dorothea says casually, having planned this response already.

“Right...well, I really do appreciate the offer, but I don’t know if there’s anything worth looking into. Something tells me I don’t have the sort of power I used, so I’m probably not of much interest to him anymore…”

“You say that, but you’ve always kept things mostly to yourself, so I’m sure there’s plenty of things he could look into, even if your powers have faded!” Though Dorothea isn’t sure if that’s true or not, and though she knows next to nothing about what Hanneman would actually need to research regarding Byleth, she says whatever she thinks will convince Byleth to come along with her. They keep this up for a little while, before Byleth finally agrees to meet up with the two of them.

~X~

Dorothea locks the door behind them, and gives neither Byleth nor Hanneman the chance to question her before saying, “Sorry, Hannie, but you won’t be getting any research done today.”

Hanneman sighs and replies, “At this point, I was expecting as much.”

“And, Byleth, dear, I’m sorry I had to lie to you too, but I had to think of some way to trick you into this.”

Byleth blinks. “You didn’t have to trick me to come talk to you. I would have come either way.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” says Hanneman, speaking up. “I thought you might have had more planned to use that excuse as a cover for, but if it was just to get her to come here, it might have been easier to ask directly.”

“Now, don’t both gang up on me!” she protests, before it eases into a smile. “Unless that’s what you’re into, in which case, that might make this a little easier.”

“Dorothea!” Hanneman protests, and it makes her happy to see how easily she can fluster him. Byleth’s expression is as unreadable as ever, but she cocks her head a little bit, confused.

“Do I really have to come out and say it?” Sighing, Dorothea shakes her head. “Honestly, the two of you are lucky you have me, if you’re really this hopeless. Well, to start, I have feelings for both of you. That’s obvious enough, isn’t it?” She looks between the two of them, pleased to see that both of them are blushing slightly. “I’m pretty sure those feelings are mutual, aren’t they?”

“I…” Byleth trails off without really saying anything.

“Dorothea, is this really necessary?” Hanneman mumbles.

“Even more important is the chemistry between the two of you, can’t pretend I didn’t notice  _ that _ . Which makes everything very convenient, and so perfect that I have to think it’s fate,” she continues. “We’ve all got big dreams to pursue, so I couldn’t wait for either of you to get a clue first. So, how about we make some memories before we start pursuing those dreams?”

She’s left them both speechless, but since she’s already come so far, she has to keep pressing on. With the door locked and no chance of them being caught, she closes the distance between herself and Byleth, and presses her lips to the other woman’s before she has a chance to react. Byleth freezes as Dorothea wraps her arms around her, pulling her into it, but then, she relaxes, closing her eyes and reciprocating.

She embraces Dorothea as well, giving in to it, and with their bodies so close, Dorothea grows more and more excited. Breaking the kiss, she smiles at her former professor, murmuring, “How about that?”

“That was...nice,” Byleth breathes, not knowing what else to say. “I...you were right. About everything you said, I mean.”

“I know that,” she teases. “But I’m glad you were able to admit it. Now, wouldn’t it be nice if we could get Hannie to loosen up a little?”

“D-Dorothea…” she hears him stammer, finally finding his voice again. “Don’t you think you’re moving this along a little fast?”

“That’s funny, I thought we’d already put this off long enough,” she replies, not looking at him as she brushes a strand of hair behind Byleth’s ear. “You’re more than welcome to join in, rather than standing off to the side watching. But if you want to watch, that’s fine too.”

She pulls Byleth into another kiss, tangling her hands in her hair as she does. As they press their bodies closer together, she angles her leg, pressing it between Byleth’s and causing her to moan, suddenly and sharply at the contact. It’s easy to tell then just how badly she wants this, and Dorothea pulls back, kneeling in front of Byleth and pulling down her shorts and tights swiftly. Byleth’s legs are shaky as Dorothea tilts her head up, nuzzling between her thighs, and she gasps, “Sh-should I sit down?”

“That might be better, yes,” she replies, kissing the inside of her thigh before she moves, causing Byleth to give a little shiver of excitement. She stands up, taking Byleth’s hand and guiding her to an empty chair, giving Hanneman a playful wink as she does so. He’s blushing a bit, not sure of where to look, and she says, “Just give me a moment to get her ready, and then you can have some fun as well. For now, you’ll enjoy watching, won’t you?”

“I-I...well, yes…”

“Just perfect,” she murmurs, kneeling in front of where Byleth sits now. Her legs are still together, so Dorothea gently nudges them apart, telling Byleth that she has no need to be shy. Nuzzling her again, she kisses all along the insides of her thighs, nipping and causing her to squirm in anticipation, before she finally buries her tongue inside of her. Byleth lets out a moan that is more like a squeak, and Dorothea wonders if she has ever felt anything like this before.

It wouldn’t surprise her if she hadn’t; she always seems so very serious about everything, and never seems to take much time for herself, much less time to indulge in some of the better pleasures that life has to offer. Dorothea is more than happy to show her just what she’s been missing out on.

Byleth tenses and then relaxes as Dorothea presses her tongue further inside of her, tracing shapes and finding just where she is the most sensitive. Everything she does earns another reaction from the other woman, and Byleth trembles with pleasure. Of course she’s never felt anything like this, and that’s what makes it so easy for Dorothea. By the time she’s done with her, Hanneman will surely have an easy time of it, though Dorothea is sure that he has some idea of what he’s doing. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise her if he were hiding a wealth of experience.

Every time she earns a particularly loud moan from Byleth, she takes note of where she’s touched, until she has Byleth entirely figured out. Dorothea is able to reduce her to incoherent whining with each flick of her tongue, and Byleth begins to tense around her, a light pulse letting her know that she’s getting her close. This encourages her to keep it up, delving deeper and earning louder and louder reactions until Byleth is there, crying out as she comes.

Dorothea lingers inside of her for a moment to feel the way her folds pulse and spasm with her orgasm, and it is only as she begins to come down from it that she pulls her head back, grinning up at Byleth. “How was that, dear?” she asks.

“That was…” Byleth pants, struggling to catch her breath and respond. “That was amazing, Dorothea, I’ve never…”

“Never felt anything like that? I can imagine,” she murmurs. “Did you pay attention to what I did?”

“I...kind of, it was hard to really think, but…”

“I guess what I’m asking is, do you think you could try doing something like that for yourself?”

“Y-you mean...you want me to...to you?”

It’s adorable seeing the normally stoic professor so flustered. “You don’t have anything to worry about,” she insists. “I won’t grade too harshly for your first time, and besides, it’s a learning experience. You’re going to have to try it out for the first time, and you’ll only get better from there.”

Byleth blushes darker and darker as she listens, but by the end of it, she seems to be convinced. Nodding, she says, “Alright, then let me repay the favor, Dorothea.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. We’ve got to let our audience get in on the action, too, after all.” Finally, she turns her attention to Hanneman, who is still watching intently, visibly aroused, but still patient.

He clears his throat before asking, “You’re ready for me now?”

“If she is. Wouldn’t you like to try fucking her?”

“I-if Byleth is alright with that,” he replies, his stammer betraying his confidence.

“I’d...like that,” Byleth says shyly, not meeting either of their gazes as she speaks.

“Perfect! Alright, we’re gonna switch things up. I’ll sit down, and you get down in front of me. Hannie, you won’t have any trouble kneeling behind her, will you?” she teases.

“I think I’ll be just fine,” he retorts. Byleth stands up, a little shaky, allowing Dorothea to take a seat instead, hiking her skirt up around her waist as she does, so that she can remove her underwear.

There is a moment of awkward confusion as Hanneman and Byleth look at each other, trying to figure out what they’re doing and how they’re going to do it, but they manage to figure it out without too much difficulty, and Byleth gets down in front of Dorothea on her hands and knees. There is an adorable look of hesitation in her face before she starts, and Dorothea can’t help but remember how stoic Byleth was when they first met, and she can’t help but feel proud that she’s able to earn such reactions from her.

“You’re doing great,” she assures her, even though she hasn’t done anything yet, if only to see the way she blushes again, ducking her head down to avoid Dorothea’s gaze.

At the very least, that encouragement seems to do the trick, and she leans forward, mimicking Dorothea as she kisses the insides of her thighs. Dorothea shivers happily, resting a hand on the back of Byleth’s head. Meanwhile, Hanneman kneels behind Byleth, and though it must not be the most comfortable of positions for him, he’s agreed to it for the time being, and they don’t have many options in his office. She’s sure, now that this is out of the way and they’ll be able to do this in more comfortable places, and figure out all sorts of positions that work well for them.

When Byleth finally and hesitantly presses her tongue into Dorothea, she closes her eyes, moaning softly and then louder, making sure that Byleth can hear that she’s enjoying this. Though she’s clumsy about it, Byleth isn’t bad at it, and she does a good job of mimicking what Dorothea did to her, until she begins to find her own rhythm. Her hesitation fades away completely, and Dorothea is left breathless, gripping the arms of the chair as her pleasure builds.

When she does open her eyes again, she sees the Hanneman has his hands on Byleth’s hips, holding her steady, partially buried inside of her already. He is slow and steady about it, to avoid causing Byleth any pain. At that moment, Byleth softly moans, and Dorothea whimpers at the sensation this creates. Hanneman’s eyes meet hers, and there is an unspoken intimacy in their shared gaze. This has been their means of showing their feelings to Byleth, but it has furthered  _ their _ relationship as well.

She can’t stop watching from that point on, fascinated by the careful way he pushes further into Byleth, never disturbing her rhythm, though, from time to time, she halts to wince or to moan, but she is dutiful, never pausing for long. But then, when Hanneman has fit entirely inside of her, his pace changes, and as he begins to thrust into her, Byleth’s head jerks back and forward, making her own pace clumsier.

And yet Dorothea enjoys it all the same, perhaps  _ because _ Byleth keeps up the effort no matter what. She’s being fucked for the first time in her life while trying to learn how to eat out for the first time, and determined to balance both, and that is just so  _ her _ , and so strangely  _ sexy _ that Dorothea can barely stand it.

She isn’t sure who comes first between her and Hanneman, but they maintain eye contact through it all, until they’re both at their limits, and then, it’s a bit of a blur for a moment. By the time she’s coming down from it, Byleth has pulled back, no longer muffled as she moans for Hanneman. Though he’s stopped, slumped over her back to catch his breath, she reaches her climax all the same, and Dorothea gets the perfect view of the shamelessly lewd look on her face.

She could really get used to a view like this; she could really get used to having the two of them all to herself.

“Now then,” she murmurs, after giving them both a little time to recover, “I think that sums things up.”

“That certainly is one way of making your point,” Hanneman replies. Byleth simply nods, still too dazed to really respond.

“No matter where life may take us, the three of us belong together,” she says. “Even if we have to apart at times, promise me that we’ll always find our way back to each other.”

“I’ve already promised to be there for you,” he replies, “and that goes for you as well, Byleth. I’ll take care of you both, from here on out.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Byleth says, finally speaking up. “I’ll be there to protect you both.”

“We’ll all take care of each other.” Dorothea smiles fondly, looking between the two of them. “And, of course, be able to do that whenever we want,” she adds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
